The invention relates to a method for heating a fluid by maintaining a flame arc in a rotor which is, at least partly, immersed in the fluid. Further it comprises a device used to carry out this method. “Fluid” is used to comprise all liquids, gases and particles and mixtures of these which may be pumped and transported to and from a container where the device is arranged.